comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward Brock, Jr. (Earth-Ultra-1)
History Early life Edward Brock, Jr. was born to scientist Edward Brock, Sr. and his wife Jamie Brock, in San Francisco, California, where he would spend his first year there. After his first birthday, his family moved to New York, because Eddie, Sr. was offered to work with his old friend Richard Parker on a few projects, one of them including an alien-like substance that was made to bond with a human to cure all diseases, no matter how severe. Richard called the substance "the Venom suit". Eddie, Jr. did make a few friends in New York, but his best friend was an unpopular nerd called Peter Parker, who was the exact same age as him, although just a few days apart. They used to go to each other's houses to play, and when the popular kids like Flash and Kong made fun of Peter, Eddie would stand up to them, to protect his friend. The night his father died along with Peter's parents in a plane crash, he stayed with Peter and his uncle and aunt. After his father's death, he stayed in Peter's house for a few days, since his mother had died from liver cancer a few days before the plane crash, until his uncle Carl took him away to live in San Francisco for many years. Return to New York After spending years in San Francisco with his drunken uncle, Eddie moved back to New York. He decided to get a job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle, which re-introduced him to old childhood friend Peter Parker, who was also a photographer working for the Daily Bugle. He also attended the Empire State University, the same university that Peter was attending. They both became great friends, whether as photographers, or as science students, especially when Peter's lifelong best friend, Harry Osborn, was going insane after the death of his father. The Suit, and the depression One day, Eddie introduced Peter to a suit that their fathers created to cure all sorts of diseases. Eddie knew of the suit because his father, despite knowing that the creation of the suit should have been kept a secret, told his family about all the things he was planning to do with the suit, unlike Richard, who kept the suit a secret. He even secretly took Eddie to Curt Connor's lab to take a look at how the suit looked. Eddie still remembered how it looked back then, and it still looked the same now. He told Peter about how the suit was meant to work, and what it was meant to be, but the project was cancelled after their fathers' deaths. In the following weeks, Eddie started to think about working on making the suit what it was meant to be. Eventually, he decided it was time to finish what his father started. However, as he went to work, the suit was gone, but the jar holding it was still there. He ran to Curt Connors, and told him that the suit was gone, that someone might have taken it before it was fully ready to bond to a human being. Turned out that the suit made its way to Peter, and had bonded to him, but Eddie didn't know that...yet. After graduating college, he started to get jealous of Peter's success at getting a picture of Spider-Man all the time. Eddie barely, if ever, had a chance to catch Spider-Man, and when he did, a lot of the time, Spider-Man either escaped before Eddie could have a chance to take a picture (usually, Spider-Man was too fast to let Eddie take a picture), or when he was caught the wall crawler, Spider-Man would tell him that he does not like people taking pictures of him (only when Peter was trying to get serious and personal with his battles). Only once did Eddie successfully take a picture of Spider-Man without getting caught. Eventually, he got angry, and somewhat suspicious at Peter, for always being able to take a picture of Spider-Man, and always running away whether things got tough with the villain trying to take over New York. Eddie started accusing Peter of being Spider-Man, noticing that shortly after Peter left, Spider-Man showed up. Neither Peter nor Spider-Man were seen separately. But eventually, he thought that it was ridiculous, since he thought it was impossible that Peter could take a picture of himself with his camera while swinging far away from it as Spider-Man. For a while, he did get over not being able to take any pictures of Spider-Man. However, something happened that completely distorted his view in humanity forever. During the Sin-Eater case, he thought that he had found the Sin-Eater in Emil Gregg, a mentally disturbed man, but when Spider-Man, along with Daredevil, found out that Stan Carter, not Gregg, was the Sin-Eater, Eddie was fired from the Bugle. In his last moments with the Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson was furious at Eddie. Jameson was accusing Brock of lying, however, when Brock tried to explain himself to Jameson, he ignored him, and fired Brock. Enraged, Brock shouted at Jameson, talking about how this is the only job that he can have, and the only chance that he can have a good life, and now, his life is ruined. As he went out of the building, he was crying. He was trying to hide his tears, but it was no use. From then on, Eddie fell into a deep depression. He started to take anabolic steroids, and worked out more to try and calm himself down, however it never worked. It just made him angrier. Every time he would see his old friends, he would just snap with them after a few minutes of talking to them, and saying that he wanted to be left alone. Sometimes, it ended with arguments, like with Peter for example. Eventually, after a few months of depression and anger, Eddie went to church to pray. It was a thing in the Brock family, as his father and uncle were devout Catholics, and took him to church to pray. Eddie went to church to pray and to think from time to time, however this time, he went to church to ask for forgiveness for what he is about to do: he wanted to end it all. He also said that if he would go to hell, he hoped that Spider-Man would be taken with him. His purpose was to ask for forgiveness, however, little did he know that the symbiote, who did not die after getting separated from Parker, was lying there, dying, and willing to bond with any host imaginable... Becoming Venom Hunting Spider-Man Maximum Carnage Lethal Protector Dark Spider-Man Venom no more Anti-Venom Powers and abilities Powers Abilities Notes and trivia * This version is a hybrid of his 616 and 1610 counterparts, although parts of his character was also taken from his 1994 Spider-Man TAS version. * He was also addicted to anabolic steroids before becoming Venom. His addiction was cured after bonding with the symbiote. * Despite the Venom symbiote being like the Ultimate comics in which it was created by men, Venom still refers himself as "we" because of the fact that the Venom suit is a living organism (or perhaps because Eddie's gone insane!). Others Gallery Category:Created by NewMU Category:Males Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Symbiotes Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes of Earth-Ultra-1 Category:Neutral Characters of Earth-Ultra-1 Category:Villains of Earth-Ultra-1 Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Versions of Venom Category:Versions of Anti-Venom Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Spider Sense Category:Murderers Category:Insanity Category:Earth-Ultra-1 Category:Characters of Earth-Ultra-1 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Spider Sense Immunity Category:Liquid Form Category:Alternate Form Category:Claws Category:Venomous Category:Size Alteration Category:Drug Addicts